dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan of the Shadows ch.five
As he swam in and out of conciousness, he was aware of only one thing : pain. It was overwhelming. He was begging that death would just take him. As if in a dream-like trance, he saw a silver-haired goddess and a large, noble feline, both shining with sweat, and glowing auras. He felt something soft gently but firmly wrap around his wrist and two low, relieved purrs coming from the goddesses beside him. A soothing voice echoed through his mind. 'Rest. You're lucky you survived.' Not wanting to disappoint his guardians and soothed by the low purring, he drifted into a pleasant, dreamless sleep. A nice, soft lump of fur lay on his chest. It felt nice. Until it moved to his face. "AUGH! What the-" Now where did it go? He didn't have to wait long, because the cat was busy playing with his big, fluffy hair. "Ugh, not again, Stelios." As she lifted up the kitten, Bakura recognized her. He blushed as he realized he had called that monkey-tail lady a goddess before. "Uh, hey, I guess......" "Hey. Glad to see you're up. Almost didn't think you made it." "Oh, uh, I think this belongs to you." He said, holding out the orb that she had dropped after they had first met. "Nah, I gave it to you. You know, since you didn't kill me and all, after you yanked my tail. Even if you were kind of a jerk when I woke up." "Oh. What is it?" "Beats me. Just looks pretty."An edge of pain crept into her voice. " Besides, it's the only thing I have to remind me of my home, Kul Elna. You lived there too, didn't you?" "Yeah. Wait, how did you know?" "I'm not sure. But I feel like i'm supposed to know you for some reason. That's why I saved you. That, and probably just feminine motherly instinct. Uh, I'm becoming too soft." The warrior laughed. "So how did you survive the massacre?" "I was trying to save some trapped kittens when some jerk tried to kill me. I thought I was done for, but the cat goddess was pleased that I had put her sacred animals' lives above my own life and slaughtered him and got me out safely. I raised them with her, and she made them as strong as lions. Since then I've been raising other strays. But the oldest one of those two kittens I saved in Kul Elna went missing. By the way, never caught your name." "Bakura. Yours?" "Can't remember. Hit my head when I was a kid." She smirked. "Just call me Queen of Thieves." "Whatever." The young warrior went outside. A voice startled her. "So that's the King of Thieves, huh? Never knew he was so cute. You two are perfect for each other." "Bastet?!? No Way! Boys are okay, but seriously?! Besides, he's not my type." "Really? Going to try that? He looks like you if you were a boy, comes from your city, has good-sized muscles, he's a tomb robber, ''and ''he just looks so cute when he's sleeping. And you're blushing." "J-Just shut up." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover Category:Fan Chapter